Merry Christmas Neville
by HPnarnia1
Summary: Luna doesn't know what to buy Neville for Christmas. But will some help from Ginny I'm sure they can find something. Set in sixth year.


Luna had always like Neville. From the moment he came into her train compartment. She had noticed his eyes right off, kind eyes, beautiful eyes. She had seen many people in her life throughout her travels with her father, but none quite like Neville. It was Christmas, and Luna wanted to give Neville something special, something that would sum up her feelings for him. That was going to take a while.

Ginny saw Luna sitting by herself two weeks before Christmas. She went up to her and sat down. "Hey Luna" she said , Luna looked up "oh hello Ginny" she said rather sadly. "Something up?" asked Ginny, "yes" Luna replied "I want to get neville something for Christmas, because I know he's staying over the holidays" she paused for a breath before continuing, "but I don't know what to get him" she added sadly. Ginny thought, she knew why Luna wanted to give Neville a present, but she too was stumped. "How about this..." she decided "the next Hogsmead trip is tomorrow, how about we go together and I can help you pick something out for him?" she asked. "Oh really Ginny!" exclaimed Luna "you'll help me pick out a present?" she said happily. "Of course!" Ginny replied happily. "Oh thank you Ginny!" she said "but won't that mean you can't go with Harry?" she asked "aren't you going with him?". "I'm sure he'll understand" said Ginny "After all I'm spending Christmas with him so it won't matter". At least she hoped not.

The next day Ginny and Luna were on their way to Hogsmead. Ginny had told Harry her plans and Harry had said it was fine. He was planing to do some shopping for Christmas himself anyway.

Luna and Ginny had looked everywhere for a present for Neville, but Luna thought everything was not good enough. "Oh, we'll never find a present for Neville at this rate" Luna exclaimed angrily " yes we will Luna" said Ginny "there a heaps of shops we haven't been to yet" she replied "lets not give up yet". But after another hour still nothing was bought. "Nothing seems right enough for him" said Luna sadly "maybe I should just give up". That didn't go down well with Ginny, she was a Weasley and Weasleys never gave up. Right then Luna spotted Neville walking down the street. "Oh, look there he is" she said "all alone" Luna said sadly. Suddenly Ginny had an idea "wait here a moment Luna" she said. She started walking towards Neville. "Ginny!" cried Luna "where are you going!?" but Ginny was already to far away to hear. She reached Neville. "Neville!" Ginny yelled "wait!". Neville looked around and saw Ginny running towards him. "Ginny!" he managed to squeak "what happened?" he asked "did someone die?" he gulped expecting the worst. "No silly" Ginny laughed " wanted to ask you something".

Luna looked up and saw Ginny running looking rather red but very happy. "Luna!" she exclaimed "I've got it! The perfect gift!" she said happily. Now Luna understood why Ginny had chased after Neville. She wanted to get information on what he wanted. Why hadn't she thought of that? "What is it?" she asked Ginny. "I'll tell you" she said once I've caught my breath" said huffed "I need to sit down" she said warily. Once Ginny had caught her breath, she told Luna what to get Neville. "Remember how Neville has never had his first kiss?" Luna nodded "well that's what you'll give him, a kiss" she said proudly "am I a genius or what?" she exclaimed. Luna wasn't to sure about this "Ginny..." she started "yes?" she asked "how am I going to be sure that I can give him a kiss?" she was scared that she might have to kiss him I public. "Don't worry" said Ginny even though Luna was worrying "I have it all figured out...".

Luna was sitting by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny had gone home for Christmas along with Harry and her brother Ronald. She had never really liked Ron he was always mad but Luna suspected that he just had a lot of wackspurts buzzing around in his head. Luna was due to meet Neville the North Tower at noon. Ginny had put a spring of mistletoe up there, despite Luna saying not to because of the Nargles that would for sure inhibit it. It was Christmas dy and Luna had already received all her presents that morning. She had got a book from Ginny,and a letter with some anti-Nargle spray from her father and many other presents from friends and family. But the one gift Luna was looking forward to the most was the one from Neville. Ginny had told her that he was buying something for her and Luna could not wait to see what it was.

At 11:30 Luna started walking towards the North Tower. She got there at about six minutes to 12 and was surprised to see that Neville was already there. "Hullo, Luna" he said "hello Neville" she smiled "I was worried you wouldn't show up"Luna said truthfully. "I was worried you wouldn't show either" said Neville. "Oh, right" said Luna "so um, had a good Christmas Neville?" she asked "not really" he replied " I didn't get what I wanted". Luna was confused "what did you want?" she asked . "Oh, it's not important" he said sadly, "anyway I got you something while I was in Hogsmead" he said "here" he handed Luna a small present wrapped with silver paper and a blue ribbon. Luna open the gift carefully. Inside was a beautiful ring made of silver. It had small rubies and blue stones around the edge. Luna gasped with awe. "it's beautiful" she whispered " do you really like it?" said Neville "yes, I very much do!" exclaimed Luna "thank you" she said quietly. "Oh look" Neville exclaimed "mistletoe" he went very red. Luna could fell her skin growing hot as well. This was it. "didn't you say that there are Nargles in mistletoe?" Neville said quietly "not in this one" replied Luna. "Oh, ok then it's safe?" he sighed in relief, Luna giggled at his silliness and leaned in and kissed him. It lasted tow seconds longer than she thought it would last, but Luna enjoyed every second of it. When they broke apart Luna could see Neville going red with embarrassment. "That was..." he started, trying find the right words "amazing" he concluded. "I've never done that before" Luna confessed. "Neither" he replied "it was nice though" he said "and you're nor bad at it" Luna felt her face going redder "not too bad yourself" she said. "Neville" Luna said "yes?" Neville asked. Luna took a deep breath "I love you" she said. "I love you too Luna" he told her "really?" she exclaimed. "Really" said Neville "and I love you even more now". "why?" Luna asked. "Because" Neville said "you gave me what I wanted for Christmas" he told her "what was that?"

"you" said Neville "you, just you". At that moment Luna felt truly happy. "Merry Christmas Neville" she said with a smile. "Merry Christmas Luna" replied Neville and he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. They stayed like that for a long time. When the day was over they parted ways. And Neville felt a million times braver than ever before.


End file.
